Operation: Forget Him
by endlessArbitrary
Summary: "One minute your cuddling on my kid brother making all these sincere moves at him, and the next minute you're batting your eyes at me like a lovesick school girl". Lovino/Antonio & OC!Portugal/Lovino.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Story inpired by a homestuck fic called 'Upgrade'.

Summary

Your name is Lovino Vargas and you are the biggest idiot in the world for having a crush on your best friend. You think it is love, but a person you've only met once in your entire life proved you it's not.

* * *

><p>Your name is Lovino Vargas and you are terribly in love with a certain Spanish bastard.<p>

You don't know when you started noticing boys, but once you started it's impossible to turn it off! You have been best friends with Antonio Carriedo Fernandez for years now, and you've noticed these odd feelings developing whenever he playfully broflirts with you. You've always try to find an excuse to talk to him on the phone, and you'll always try to find a way to hang out with him. He always sees it as a 'friendly' thing, but for you, it's more than that.

You had denied it for as long as you could remember; having a crush on your best friend is kind of like those Italian movies you keep watching with your brother. You had never admitted to anyone but you, and you plan on keeping it as a secret until the end of time.

Antonio has invited you to one of his parties, and to be honest, you don't know if you should come. It would be pretty mean if you rejected his invitation, but then again he sees you as that. Your brother was invited too, and by the looks of it, he's planning to go. And you're pretty sure he invited that French fuckface and that German albino, which will add more to the reasons why you shouldn't go. You've hated both of them with a burning passion, you don't really know why, but both of their human presence annoys you a lot.

And in the end, your feelings for him overcome the hatred for his friends. You had decided to go with your little brother, Feliciano. You dressed up quite neatly, and you brought a bag full of clothes, just in case he wanted you to, uh, sleep over.

"Did you bring a present for Antonio, hm, big brother?" Feliciano asked, swinging both of his arms together.

_Wait, what?_

"Did you forget it's his birthday today?"

_You have forgotten its Antonio's birthday today!_ And this party is no regular party, it's a birthday party. A birthday party filled with people you don't know. A party where you need to socialize. A party where there's a lot of people in every corner of the house. You did realize before that Antonio's pretty popular especially with the ladies. Once a day, there are about 10 girls asking him out. Of course, you couldn't help but feel jealous, but you don't have the courage to admit it. He'll always reject every single girl with an apologetic smile. He'll always tell you the girl's name every after school, you'll always ask If he acknowledged a single one of their feelings, but he always say he's not interested in any of them. You've wanted to ask why and if he already likes someone else, but then again, your courageous meter isn't that high for you to be asking questions like that. You'll always playfully make a joke out of it, patting (slapping) him softly (violently than you have anticipated) at the back.

"I…uh…I did! I did bring a present for him!" You lied, snapping out from these peculiar thoughts about Antonio.

"I see!" You could see Feliciano staring at you at the corner of his eyes, examining your face from top to bottom.

"Brother, why did you bring your clothes with you?" he asked you with pure curiosity on his tone, his eyes refuse to look at yours.

"That's because…that's be-because Antonio invited me over! And he only invited _me._"

He looked at you with full of questions, but he suddenly shrugged it off.

"Hmm-mm." You can hear him chuckle, his mouth forming into a silly smirk. "Have fun! I guess I'll go home with Ludwig this time."

You couldn't help but notice his smirk when you told him about the so called 'sleep-over' you made up. You nibbled the bottom of your lip and thought of something crazy. What if he knows? Feliciano always sees right through you even if you hide it off with a false emotion. He always can tell if you're hiding something. Are you that of a readable person? Then again, no one has ever seen through you except for your brother. And now, you have become more scared of your feelings. You have to snap it out before it becomes more of an issue. What should you do, lie to him and tell him that you're always like this to the people you've been with ever since? Seems like a believable lie, but knowing your brother, he won't believe a single thing unless you say it in a sincere and calm manner. But you can't do that. You absolutely can't be calm and sincere when you talk about your feelings to people.

And before you know it, you're standing outside Antonio's front door with your brother beside you. Your mind fogs up with a lot of images of Antonio, filling up every corner of your brain with his sweet smile, his dark brown hair and his dense personality. You hesitate to knock on the door, your hands shaking involuntary on the wooden edges of his fancy yet dainty door.

You stand there, frozen. You have never become this nervous in your whole life. You don't know what you should do, Should you really sleep over with him? Why are you asking yourself this now, when you were blissfully packing your stuff feeling like Antonio invited you over for the night? You shook your head, removing all the thoughts fogging up in your mind. You ceased worrying, gently knocking on the door twice. You notice your brother was watching you all this time, studying your face from top to bottom. Was he reading your mind or something? He seems to be as cheerful as ever, but you can't help but notice the corner of his mouth twitch up in a secretive smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First, I apologize if i made any grammar mistakes!

Second, I don't really know where i'm going with this so yeah

lastly, This won't be an all Spamano fic! expect more pairings on the next future chapters!

reviews are loved!


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Lovino Vargas, and you have never become more scared in your entire life.

The people in the house was not that many, you could almost name all of them. You were welcomed by that stern German bastard who you don't seem to get along with and that French whats-his-face. Your straight face suddenly twitches up into a scowl, feeling rather disappointed seeing them here. You didn't bother talking to the both of them, allowing your brother to chat with the German bastard. You have completely ignored Francis' flying kiss at you, and locked your eyes on someone else.

"You seem to be checking someone out," Francis says, winking at you lewdly.

"H-huh, wh-what?" you stammer, your cheeks are completely beet red. You lost contact with the person you were looking at, but you think it was Antonio. He has the same brown hair and cheeky eyes. He was tall, but you think it's because he's standing on the stairs. You need to stop fantasising, you remind yourself. Sit somewhere unnoticeable and get over with this hellhole.

You found an empty seat near the corner, walking over there reluctantly. You sat on the chair, resting your chin on the palm of your hands. You fiddle with the drinks and cups there, trying out different drinks one by one. You notice footsteps approaching you near the counter; you quickly grab a cup and filled it with cola. You looked at the back of your eyes and saw a familiar blonde Frenchman. Oh, it's just Francis.

"Hello, Lovino." Francis says in a fancy tone. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Shut up." You wanted to say something else, but you don't want to be embarrassed in front of the whole crowd.

He chuckles. "I was just wondering why you—"

"Oh, hey, Lovino!" A spanish man interrupted. It was Antonio, the birthday celebrant. He was wearing normal clothes, his hair was a bit messy, and you could tell he didn't groom as much. Typical Antonio.

"Oh, uh, Hello, Antonio…" You try to be nice to him, avoiding any lame insults you usually throw at him. You TRY not to beet red, but when he's looking at you with that cute face of his, how can you not?

"Lovino, I didn't know you would come!" Antonio exclaims in a joyful tone. "Come and meet my—"

"Can we save the introductions later? You know I absolutely hate meeting new people." You cut him off harshly, avoiding eye contact. It's true though, you absolutely cannot stand people. You absolutely hate parties with a burning passion. But you can't hate this party, or this freaking day, because it's _his_ day.

"Oh, okay. I guess he can wait!"

That ended our conversation. You are not normally like this to him, you would always change the subject into something more enlightening, but today it seems like you have the difficulty to create a new conversation. You didn't notice the Frenchman staring at you all along, smiling like a devil.

"Wow. You're not always like that to him." Francis tsks, waving his hair attractively. Okay, you don't find it attractive, but the way he does it sickens you a lot.

"Sh-shut up." You mutter inaudibly. You glare at him with your so called 'deadly' eyes.

"Anyways, all joking aside, it's your first time here in Antonio's household, right?" Francis raises a brow, crossing both of his arms. You can't read his face somehow, usually you're an expert in reading someone's expression. Your brother has taught you the basics on how humans interact and feel, and it seems like Francis is really in to this topic. You can't seem to remove your eyes to his, and you forced yourself to tell the truth.

"It's my first time and I don't see why you're making deal about it."

Even though you haven't been to his household, you pretty much know Antonio really well. His parents died in car accident when he was young, so he was forced to work to get his own food. Hm, that's odd. You don't think he's poor, but he's not that average either. His house looks decent and rather fancy, and he dresses well. Hm, very strange indeed.

"I knew it. That's kind of bizarre, you've been friends ever since ninth grade, but you haven't been to his house? That's kind of disappointing." Francis chuckles softly.

"Um, for your fucking information, I have seen pic—"

"Oh, my. A loudmouth, I see?" a thick Spanish accent (You assume it's a Spanish accent) cut in through another one of your long arguments with fuckface. You can see his silhouette on the wall, and you almost assumed it was Antonio, but it was-

"Oh, João, It's nice seeing you here. I thought you were with Ms. Peeters?" Francis asks.

Joe? You are not familiar with this 'joe' person, but Francis seems to know him very well.

"who the fu—" Again, you are interrupted.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm João Henriquez Carriedo. I'm Antonio's older brother."

Your eyes widened like you've encountered a sky rocket.

Wait, he has a brother? You thought, still trying to comprehend the whole situation. Since when? How come you weren't aware of this?

"Oh, right, Emillie. Where is she anyway? She disappeared right after I went to get her a drink. Wow, who knew women can be this fast at hiding?" Joao chuckles, his expression looks a lot like Antonio's, but he smiles differently. "right, I've found her. Well, See you, Lovino Vargas." He walked away, waving at you from the back.

You are not entirely sure how he found out your name, and you didn't notice how infuriately…handsome he is. You beet red almost instantly, it's kind of embarrassing.

"Well, that was his brother. Judging by your expression, you didn't know him." Francis suddenly blurts out.

You remain quiet.

You have spent your time with Francis, arguing about things that don't make sense, and Francis seems to be enjoying every single minute of torturing you. You don't like to lose arguments, so you went with his little game of torture.

You didn't notice the time, and it was already pass 1am. Almost every visitor was gone, except for the German albino and the French fuckface. You don't know why they're still there, and you want to ask why, but suddenly Antonio pops out.

"Oh, Lovino…you're still here? I thought you left with your brother and Ludwig?" he asks, tilting his head.

"Um, oh, no..uh, they left? Aw fuck." You fidget, trying to form at least a passable excuse to stay with him.

"How about you sleep over with us?" Francis suggests, leaning against the wall. For once, you are thankful for that French fuckface, you might give him a fucking award someday.

"Why not? The more the merrier! I was kind of hoping your little brother was here too," Gilbert says.

Antonio didn't seem confused, he immediately agreed with the both of them.

The lights of the room were shut off, but you didn't notice there was still a human being on the side of the room. You assume it was Antonio's brother, since he's the only one possibly still here. What's his name again? Joe something Carriedo? You didn't bother to memorize his name, and probably you'd forget all about him the next day. He was staring at the four of you, but his eyes are locked on only to you.

"Alright! Come on up, Lovino! We have a special game reserved for you." The three of them went upstairs quickly, grabbing one of your arms and pulled you with them. You know that their games are always the worst; they will always try to find a way to torture you in a playful way as possible. You stopped thinking about his brother and focused on something more important. "Wh-what? No, wait, I changed my mind, I can go home by myself! Let go off me, you baastard!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Joao Henriquez Carriedo is Portugal. I've researched about him and it says that he's Spain's older brother. :D

He'll be important in the future chapters. Possibly change Lovino in the story?

I've included the BTT trio in this sleep over because i want to~ their game will be rather interesting.

And also i apologize for my grammatical errors.


	3. Game

Your name is Lovino Vargas, and you're in a terrible situation with the three idiots.

"Well, let's get this truth or dare started!" Gilbert declared, bumping his fists in the air.

You are completely nervous; the last time you played truth or dare is when you were in 7th grade. You were dared to ask your classmate 'Molly" out, and it turned completely awkward when she rejected you. You have hated games ever since, and you have never joined any Truth or Dares games ever again.

"W-what do you guys usually dare people?" you ask nervously.

"Well, we sometimes dare people to kiss, hug or even worse than that." Gilbert winks suggestively.

Oh my god. This will be the worse night ever. I swear to God.

A knock on the door sent shivers to your spine. "Wha- What was that?"

"Relax, it's just the door. It's probably Antonio's brother." Francis stood up from the circle, and opened the door.

"Knock knock! Am I interrupting something?" Joao asks in a cheerful tone.

"No, No! come join us, dear brother of Antonio's!" Gilbert calls him enthusiastically.

"Can I not join? Please?" you request, but you were turn down immediately by their glare.

"Aw, c'mon Lovi, this will be fun!" Antonio smiles at you with full of sparkles and roses (or at least that's what you see in your eyes) and you can't help but turn red again. "Besides, the more the merrier, right?"

You didn't say no to him because, fuck, you like him a lot. Okay, it's more than _like_, but your mouth just can't say it right now.

So let the games begin.

You find your attention slip away from the game and you're trying to get a good look of Antonio's brother, since its rare seeing him for a handful of 10 seconds. You are sitting right next to him, and to your surprise, his features differs from Antonio. He looks more masculine and fancy, while Antonio is more elegant and sweet. His hair is curlier than Antonio's, and his eyes are a darker shade than his.

Blushing, you tell yourself to focus on the game and stop worshipping his brother's features. You always answer truth, since there's no possible appropriate dare that the albino will give. Gilbert hesitated for a while, trying to think of a question.

"uhh, okay…Do you like someone?" Gilbert blurted out.

"I uh…Yes." You answer almost immediately, remaining honest in this game.

"So who is it?" Gilbert asks, his eyes are full of curiosity.

"Hey! No going twice in a row! I already answered your question!"

"No fair! I dare you to answer that question!"

"I didn't even picked dare, you idiot!"

"guys guys, calm down." Francis adds, pushing us back to our spots.

You hear 'Joe' chuckle, almost as childish as Antonio's. You took that chance and slip your attention to Joao again.

One thing that's incredibly different from the two brothers is their personality. You don't know anything about Joao, but you notice that he's very competitive and polite. He is very talkative and conceited, based on what you've collected when he's talking to the guests. While Antonio, he's more sweet and nice, he trusts people easily, and he smiles so _godly_. You snap out from those thoughts, and locked your eyes on Joao's outfit. He dressed up in a tux, but he removed his coat already. He wore a light green long sleeve button shirt, a black tie and black tight pants. The light green buttoned shirt looks really good on him; it matches well with his dark green eyes. You slowly let your eyes shift to his face and that's where you notice Joao was looking at you the entire time for God knows how long.

You snap back your attention to the game and you turn red all the way up to your ears. You can only assume that Joao wanted you to know that he'd caught you, because he turned his head completely towards at you.

You try to peek at the corner of your eye and you find that he has not returned to the game yet. You could hear Antonio, Francis and Gilbert bickering about something stupid, but you completely ignored the volume and focused on something else. You stubbornly try not to notice, but you find yourself fidget rather noticeably. His stare is heavy on you; you could almost feel it on your skin, heating you up.

After an agonizing long moment with Joao, he finally releases you and returns his attention at the bickering trio. He didn't say anything, but you could see the corner of his smile twitch up in a devilish smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short chapter, sorry!

HOHOHO~

this should make the plot interesting.

Reviews are loved!


	4. Sudden Invitation

After the game, Francis and Gilbert went back to their room, yawning tiredly. Antonio's brother, Joao already left 15 minutes earlier for getting a call on his cellphone. You didn't concentrate at the game, you decided to leave them and sat on the edge of Antonio's bed, biting your lower lip and wondering about Joao was thinking when the two of you locked eyes for so long.

Now, the only person left in the room is you and Antonio. Antonio began talking to you, pushing Joao at the back of your mind. "Are you sure you're okay with the couch? I mean, I could just sleep in the cou—"

"Yeah, I'm okay, just sleep, dammit!" you say as you tuck yourself with his spare blanket.

You hear him chuckle, he went to his bed and lay down, closing the lamp beside him.

The darkness made your eyelids wanting to close. The couch suddenly became comfy and soft every second, but you fight it as best as you can to stay awake. You wait a few minutes, and finally you hear Antonio's way of breathing change. You quietly stood up from the couch and sat on the side of the bed, resting your chin on the palm of your hand. Your stomach suddenly growled, you remember you didn't eat anything at the party; you were too lazy to get up and go to the big crowd. You stood up, tip toeing your way to the door.

You try to walk as lightly as you can down the hall but the floor still creaks under your feet, and every noise makes you want to curse. It feels like centuries have passed when you finally reached the kitchen, you've just started to open the fridge when a noise catches your eye and you turn and see Joao leaning in the open hallway.

"Rather shaky today, aren't we? Guilty conscience?" he asks as smooth as paper and gets your heart beat a little bit faster. He was not planning to move; he stands there and observes you with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Wh-what? I was just getting a..a..drink." you stammer, you try not to swear or say anything stupid, now that he's here.

"Well don't let me stop you." He says congenially, and you return to fiddle around with the food inside the fridge. You take the juice bottle out, and went to the cabinets to search up a cup. There were no cups in the lower cupboard, and you failed to get a single one because they were all at the top. Joao takes pity on you and grabbed the cup and gave it you. The problem is that he's standing right next to you, close enough that he's almost pressed against your back.

"Th-thanks…" you mumble as quiet as a mouse, your face going red against your will. Another problem your facing now is you that the juice bottle is at the sink, you'll have to duck or push him away to get over there. After a long awkward pause, you chose the first one. Joao says nothing, observing you like you're his prey. You fill your cup up to the top, taking a long, long drink to avoid having a conversation. You get your courage up and steal a glance at Joao.

He walks forward and takes the cup and sets it down, you almost yell at him because right now you're trap between his arms, looking at you straight in the face. You try to say something, but you just stare at him, mouth open.

"You know, you seem to be a honest person, but I can't still figure you out." Joao says.

"What do you mean?" you say, your voice sounds like sandpaper.

"I mean, I notice you cuddle with my kid brother at school, making all these sincere moves at him, and the next minute you're batting your eyes at me like a lovesick school girl."

Your eyes widened in shock.

"I'm not a bad guy, you see. I don't just waltz in into my brother's properties and just take them away. But when you start to look at me with those hazel eyes of yours, looking like you wanting something from me, what am I supposed to do?" he asks as he slowly leans to you a little.

"What?...I didn't…I wasn't…" you try to form a sentence, but not a single word came out from your mouth.

"Bullcrap," he says with a wide smile on his face. You knit your mouth shut. For a second, you locked your eyes to his, you were hoping that he would lean down a little...and?

"So does he know?" he starts.

You stammer. "th-that I like him? …No."

"Good. Keep that to yourself, if you don't want your current relationship with him fall in to pieces."

"Wh-What?" you say, a little taken aback.

"You didn't hear me? Let me rephrase what I said: I'm telling you to give up."

"…" you summon up your courage, as you breathed from the top of your lungs. "I don't see how it's any of your business…I mean yeah, he's your brother and all, but you can't just corner me and threaten my feelings! I'm not even sure why you want to."

"Maybe because I'm assuming you guys liked being friends? But I guess you're feeling rather confident on hitting on my kid brother like it's going to improve anything instead of fucking everything up."

You want to say something, but you were completely cut off by Joao as he started releasing you from his arms. He walks a few steps backwards, giving you space. You could have tried to run off, but Joao's icy smile made you completely frozen.

"Anyways, I've got an assumption, you see?" he says in a smooth tone. "I don't think its Antonio you really like."

"its not?"

He nods. "Yeah. I thinks its just our genetics." He states as he smiles like the devil. You turn red almost instantly.

"Wha—"

"So consider yourself lucky, Lovino Vargas. You were aiming for a standard type and ended up with a deluxe model."

You're not sure what he's saying, and his way of words adds that to his character.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't get what you mean." You ask, you try to be as polite as you can.

"It's almost 4, isn't it? I guess we don't have any more time for Q and A. Im saying that you can bat your eyes at me all you want, I have a feeling you weren't going to stop anytime soon anyway. So let's satisfy my curiousity and distract you from making a huge mess out of this small crush." He suggests, gently ruffles your hair as he walks away. "Think about it. don't hesitate to knock on my door."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: ...

reviews? ;3;

idk i really need to update my other fic too.

i stopped doing my other stuff just for this.

anyways

oh porty. What is Lovi going to do now?


	5. Futile Effort

**A:/N:** I appreciate all the Favs and Reviews! ;3; they inspire me to go on with this fic! :D

* * *

><p>When Joao is out of sight, you let out a breath and realize what you were holding. Your hands and feet became wobbly, it's like you encountered some kind of wild animal. After a few silence later, you dash to Antonio's room and jumped to the couch. Being In Antonio's room brings an astounding feeling of safety, you practically fell in to the couch. Antonio is sleeping soundly; completely unaware of the situation you're in. You let a few minutes to calm you down; slowly popping your face from the blanket.<p>

You begin to think. You want to believe that Joao is just messing with you, but knowing him, you are completely sure he's serious. You can't bring yourself to talk to him one on one, or even _date_ him, if that's what he's implying.

The train of thoughts leave you hot under your collar. Now all you can think is how he's close to you, close enough to feel his body's warmth, close enough to feel his breath ghost around your lips. What if he leans down more and he'll actually….?

You yank your blanket up to your face, blushing at the mental image forming inside your head. _This is fucking crazy,_ you thought to yourself. _You better go the hell to sleep right now, or else one of Antonio's two best friends will wake you up in the morning with some kind of prank_. You roll to the left, facing the back of the couch. You've finally drift off, after a long hour of forcing your eyes shut.

"Hey…Hey!" a voice says in a loud whisper. "Get up you sleepy head!" a hand started to push your arm back and forth. "Not too loud, Gilbert." Another voice says.

"ugh." You say as rough as sandpaper.

"Are you awake yet?" Francis asks.

"ugh."

"What the hell? It's 11 in the goddamn morning. If I don't see you awake yet I'll get my bucket of ice and—"

"Alright, alright, Im up, Im up! Jesus Christ." You cut Gilbert off quickly, pulling out the blanket on top of you. You slowly get off the couch, your eyes feeling a bit droopy. You rub your eyes as you yawn, and you notice Antonio's not at bed anymore. You quickly looked at Francis and Gilbert, as they began to laugh.

"What are you guys laughing about?" you ask harshly.

"Wow, calm down, it's early in the morning, man." Gilbert says, his eyes are starting to get watery. "Its…its nothing..pffft…." he begins to laugh audibly, hiding his face on Francis' back.

"Nice bed hair you have there, Lovino" Francis adds as he chuckles softly.

"God…dammit." You mutter as you pull your hair down as fast as you can. You hear footsteps at the door; you swiftly fix your clothes and hair at the same time. You hope it's not Joao, you kind of don't want to see his face right now after what happened last night. A head popped at the doorway, and it was Antonio.

"Oh, I knew I heard someone in here! I don't think we have any leftovers from last night, and I don't think I have the right ingredients to cook some decent lunch either. You guys want to head out to the restaurant and eat?" Antonio suddenly looked at you; his expression seems as bright as ever. You nod slowly, and avoided eye contact with him. "Alright, let's go then." Francis adds as Gilbert followed him. Both of them left the room, leaving you and Antonio alone.

"Lovino, are you okay? You seem to be zoning out." You snap back and shake the thoughts out of your head. "Yes…let's go." You say as you left the room, following Antonio.

* * *

><p>All of you grabbed your jackets out for the weather outside. It was the 13th of February, the weather was pretty cold and there are a bit of snow outside. You went inside the car, sitting at the front seat near Antonio. It was a 10 minute drive, so you brought your iPod with you just in case. As you arrive the restaurant, you order your food by yourself and paid with your money. Antonio insisted to let him pay for you, but you harshly declined his money. You both sat in a two seat table, leaving Francis and Gilbert alone in another table.<p>

"Were you up last night?" you ask, breaking the silence.

"Some. Why?" he asks with 4 french fries in his mouth.

"Where was I?"

"You were on the couch, silly! Did you go romping out of town or something when I was sleeping?" he asks humorously, as he smiles as bright of the sun.

"Heh, no. Anyways, I forgot to give you your present…um, here." You took out something from your pocket; it was your most valued treasure that your grandfather gave to you on your 13th birthday. It was a golden pocket watch, it says that it was a hundred years old; it was passed down on every generation of the Vargas' family. Antonio blinked his eyes in shock, slowly taking the watch from you. "wow, this is beautiful. Are you sure you want me to have it? I mean, your grandfather gave you this and all."

"It's okay. I want you to have it." You smile weakly, as you take a piece of French fry from his food.

"Thank you." He says as he smiles again. His smile made you think of Joao, but you easily brush it off out of your head. After a few moments of silence, you begin to think of something.

"Antonio…what if we were to stop being friends?" you immediately wished you hadn't said anything at all, curling your toes on your shoes in nervousness.

"What? What do you mean?" you got his full attention now, your hopes of him shrugging it off dashed away.

"I don't know…I mean, what if we don't uh, become friends anymore?" you repeat feebly, your eyes locked on your food.

"Why would you ask something like that? There must be a reason." Antonio presses. He's starting to panic, and you feel guilty for bringing the subject up and not having the courage to tell that you like _like_ him, because now he's genuinely upset and you can't form a lie to make things alright again.

"I'm sorry for completely ignoring you at the party yesterday." He blurts out.

"No, that's not it! I—"

"Is it because of Gilbert or Francis? If they are pissing you off, i could stop them."

"No, I don't care about them! Just listen." You plead as he goes quiet. The silence that follows is really awkward; you are nearly at the point where you want to blurt out the truth and maybe kiss him.

"I was thinking of…what if something happened to me or something?" you lie lamely. "Would you miss me and stuff? Fuck, I know it's dumb. Im sorry I said anything."

"Are you moving?" He asks.

"No, im not! I promise." You say as you smile apologetically.

The tension finally goes out, so you're pretty sure Antonio believes in you. You have never seen Antonio upset like that, and you really don't know how to recover from it.

"Lovino…please don't ask questions like that again." He asks, looking away from you.

"You don't need to ask. Never again." You assure him. You wanted to apologize over and over again. If you weren't a huge coward you'd give him a hug or something.

Antonio begins to clean up, he grabs his bag, and you take the hint and do the same. Antonio called Francis and Gilbert, shaking his car keys to tell them it's time to go. You follow Antonio, hastily putting your earphones on. You were not listening to the music at all, instead you were thinking of something, and finally you made your decision.

* * *

><p>The four of you played video games all night, eating all the junk foods Antonio has in his cabinet. All of you got tired a few hours later, all of you went upstairs and went to bed. Antonio started to talk about school with you, and when he finally felt tired, he decided to call it a night. You lie on the couch pretending to be asleep until you hear Antonio's breathing change, and you crawl out of the couch as quietly as possible. You creep over to his bedroom door and look back over your shoulder at him. He must have forgotten to turn off the lamp, the light shines brightly at his face. You smile fondly as you slip out of the door.<p>

You stand out of Joao's room for five minutes before you force yourself to touch the doorknob. You open it slowly and quietly as you can, struggling not to have a heart attack when you see Joao looking at you on his computer chair. He's leaning at the back of his seat with his hands folded on his stomach, headphones draped around his neck. He's wearing glasses this time; this is quite new to you. You can't tell if he's surprised to see you, the reflection of the computer screen blocks his eyes on his glasses.

"I uh, need you to make me forget that I like Antonio."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Again thank you for the favs! 8D I apologize for any errors, I have a party at my house right now, so i was rather rushing at this chapter.

Reviews will make me update this faster. I don't know, i sometimes don't have the motivation to continue this. orz

And also, the rating of the story might change into rated M? idk just a warning!


	6. Distraction

**A/N**: Just for you guys to know, Lovino is turning 18. the five of them, Antonio, Gilbert, Francis and Lovino are seniors in their school. And Joao is 23.

Thank you for the alerts and the favourites! I decided to skip my homework just to finish this...!

I apologize in advance for the errors.

* * *

><p>"You said you could, r-right? Um, distract me?" You ask, your heart pounding on your chest, your eyes locked on the floor.<p>

"This is the most unromantic confession I've heard, come on." Joao says, his cheerful voice brought goose bumps to your skin.

"Nevermind, forget what I said," you say hurriedly, and move to open the door again.

"Wait just a second. _Deus_, you move faster than a mouse." He says and you actually stop from moving and you put your arms at your back. He still looks pretty relaxed in his chair as he observes you; you heat up as you see his eyes lock onto you. You lean back at the door and looked at the floor again.

"It's just that, earlier this morning, I was going to tell him how I feel, but he started freaking out and then_ I _starting freaking out and the whole thing went downhill." You prattle. "And then I realized…you were right. I'm like 2 seconds away from ruining everything and I don't know how to keep my mouth shut so if you can help me at all then please."

Joao turns his chairs as he gestures something to you. Your feet suddenly become rooted down the floor, unable to move.

"Come here." He commands, which gets you moving. You stop a few steps near his chair, but he gestures you closer. Panic rises to your chest as you walk a little bit more to him, completely unable to tell where he wants you to be. Until he pats his thigh.

"I'm no-not sitting on your lap!" you yell quietly, moving a step backward. He just grins and chuckles. "alrighty then, _menino_." He says as he leans back at his chair, crossing his legs. "But I don't know how I'll distract you if you don't let me do my job."

You think it over again; the flood of relief almost feels overwhelming. You had been thinking that he'll force you to do it and you couldn't handle how embarrassing that would be.

"It's not that…well, maybe we could you know, just talk? I didn't even know Antonio had a brother, and it's weird because I've been his best friend ever since. I kind of don't know anything about you." You say nervously as your eyes shift on something else. You notice a guitar case near his bed, and also a keyboard on his desk. There are also a lot of books about art and music; you were almost interested in knowing those about him. You walk to his book case, and start to fiddle with his books.

"Heh, Ask away, little boy." He agrees as he leans more on his computer chair. He was staring right at you and you wished you hadn't done that because now you can't stop thinking the fact that he's so legitimately… cute. You turn away from him and took out a book to protect yourself from staring at him. You open the book, and saw a lot of pictures about famous painters and musicians.

This was such a bad idea, you think. You're pretty sure there's not a single thing you and Joao have in common about, But you realize there's an opportunity right in front of you and so you grab it.

"I never knew you were in to art. That is actually kind of amazing. Do you paint? Are those painting in the living room you—"

You jump because Joao's hand slowly slides its way to your stomach, his chest lightly presses against your back, and his chin resting on your shoulders. You didn't even hear him get out of his chair, much less walk over to you. His other hand rests on your hip and you cuss audibly.

"You came to my bedroom at the middle of the night, little boy. I think you know what will happen. You start acting all cute and say you just want to talk? Haha, if I didn't know any better, I think you were trying to seduce me."

Your heartbeat is racing and you open your mouth but nothing came out. No one has touched you like this and it feels forbidden and amazing. Joao's chest is warm against your back, you could feel his breathe ghost around your ears. He gently turns you around and puts a finger at your chin to lift your face until you're looking right at him.

"I..ah…I wasn't!" you say quietly. "I …I don't even know how. God...I haven't…even kissed anyone."

"There you go again," he replies. "You're pro at this, little boy."

He leans down near you, and you feel yourself lean down as well. His eyes are hypnotizing you, somewhere in your mind tells you to push him away and put a stop to this, but you are mostly looking at his beautiful mouth feeling more than thinking that you are seconds away from your first kiss.

An electric jolt goes straight down your tummy as he closes the gaps and suddenly his mouth is soft and warm as yours. He locks his arms around you waist as you struggle to imitate his movements. He nips at your lower lip and you gasp he slips his tongue past your lips, slick and warm as it pass along yours. You hold onto his shoulders and your legs starting to feel like jelly. Your thoughts are a bit fuzzy, but you find it funny that he was able to make you sit on his lap after all.

"Um, wha—"you stammer, as he begins to carry you up and gently throws you on his bed. He slowly removed your shirt and drags his bare hands over your skin. You stare at his eyes, and feel rather calm about it. There was a heated desire over his actions; he brings his one hand to tilt your head to the other side, exposing your throat. He slowly leans down and started sucking your jawline. You can't help but gasp the warmth of his mouth on your throat makes you feel fire all over. You are completely terrified he's going to realize you're hard already, everything was moving too fast and the walls around you are spinning.

He stopped and looked at you for a moment; his eyes are full with lust and desire. He gently slips his hand in your pants, but you gently push it off.

"Wait, wait. Stop…it's too fast, Im sorry." You say at last. You don't say anything at the moment; you try and catch your breath and clear your head. Joao was breathing heavily too. He gently bumps his forehead against yours and chuckles quietly.

"Im sorry, little boy." He says.

"No…It was good. But it was a little bit fast…I can't, im sorry." You say, trying to explain.

"Oh come on, don't apologize! You're making me feel like a _vilão_." He grumbles as he slowly sit up, fixing his hair with one hand. Without his body heat, you could almost feel cold and exposed; you almost wished you hadn't said anything at all to stop him.

"Can…you uh…" you say nervously. You can't seem to say it, but right now you got his full attention.

"Hm?" he waits for a long pause.

"Can you uh, just k-kiss me…again?" you finally ask, blushing with embarrassment. He chuckles and bumps his forehead against yours again.

"Since you asked so nicely…" he closes his eyes and kisses you soft and slow, your heart racing just like last time. He catches your bottom lip between his own and moves his mouth hotly against yours. You curl your fingers on his shirt; you lean at him harder than you anticipated. You two stay liplocked for a long time before he pulls back, and then you two lie down together on the bed. The silence almost feels comfortable to you, but after few moments, you feel like you should say something. You shift your head to look at him; locking your eyes at his face.

"Um, Joao?..." you say as quiet as mouse. He didn't respond, you didn't notice his eyes were completely shut and his breathing has completely changed. You glance at the clock and notice how long the silence you spent with him, and one thing you find that falling asleep quickly runs in the Carriedo family. You sit up and lean on the side of the bed, gently scratching you head. You steal a glance on Joao, examining him closely on his face. You didn't notice he has little freckles across the bridge of his nose, you smile tenderly as you lean down more to have a good look on his face.

Undecidedly, you slip your hand on his cheek as your eyes devour his features greedily. You move your fingers to his chin, gently rubbing your thumb on his lips. You started to zone out again, you let your head fall down on the chest of the man who gave you your first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: the scene was not that inappropriate...was it? Changed the rating just in case.

wow look at me writing these kind of stuffs woooow

deus = God

Menino = boy

vilao = villain

thank you google translator!

anyways, anyone interested in working this fic with me? i actually don't know how to continue this, any suggestions can help too!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I can't believe people actually enjoy this story gosh /shot

I actually know where im going with this now.

I was going to publish this tomorrow, but um idk if you guys want it right now

* * *

><p>"Wow. Here we go again."<p>

You feel a sensation of something prodding you in the ribs gently. You roll away from the uncomfortable feeling and the couch having not enough space makes you remember where you are. You opened a little bit of your eyes and saw Gilbert and Antonio in front of you. Your eyes feel dry and gritty and you are sleepier than you've ever been in your entire life.

Gilbert grabbed your arm and resumes nudging you with his hand. You bury yourself from your blanket and groan as incredibly as you can. With your eyes closed again you feel inches away from going to sleep but Gilbert is making it difficult.

"Jesus god damn let me sleep…one more fucking hour." You plead, your voice a little bit crude.

"Um, No. This is the last day of our sleep over at Antonio's house and we have somewhere to go. It pains me to say this, but Joao told us that everyone should go, including you." Gilbert says and you immediately jump out of bed when you hear the word 'Joao'. You rub your eyes and tidy up your shirt, your eyes are still half open and you see a bit blurry with your current vision.

You look at the clock and count how many hours you've slept; you don't even need to count using your fingers. You snuck out of bed when the sun was about to rise, just thinking about it made you smile a little, and your stomach suddenly felt some butterflies.

You had lain next to Joao as he slept for hours at night, unable to sleep because _fuck he's right beside you_. Joao surprisingly was a possessive sleeper, and any movement you do makes him draw you to his chest like his arms were your incredibly short leash. It was kind of sweet, actually.

At one point you tried to unlock his arm from around your waist so you could stretch out but Joao has sat up and gave you a mini heart attack. He just squeezed you and asked "What's wrong?" twice in a rough voice, and you try to slip the thoughts out of your mind and respond, "nothing."

"What, you zoning out again? Damn, Antonio. Let's just leave him and eat breakfast already." Gilbert cuts off your thoughts from last night, and you blink as you put all your thoughts at the back of your mind.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! God." You say as you stand up, brushing you bangs downwards and clipping it up to the back. You walk downstairs, and sat on a chair in the dining room. You rest your chin on your palm, and suddenly thoughts cloud up your mind. You didn't realize that you were so preoccupied with other things that you hadn't noticed if Antonio looked cute this morning or not. Does that mean your plan is actually working? You sit up, and smile whimsically.

"Alright, breakfast is served! Cooked by yours truly." Francis proudly placed his famous 'omelette du fromage' plate on the table, and winked at you. Antonio, Gilbert and Joao came out of nowhere from the kitchen and joined you in the table. You are sitting between Antonio and Joao, which is kind of awkward to you.

A few gawky and awkward moments later, you all decided to head out and go to this museum of art Joao has been talking about. His newest painting has received an award, and you notice how proud he is.

It was a pretty long drive from the Carriedo residence to the museum. Joao had to drive, and you decided to sit near him at the front seat because that's where you always sit. You arrive 20 minutes later, and you see a lot people going in the museum like there's a popular boy band giving out free stuff. There are also a lot of photographers and the media are everywhere. You all entered the museum and followed Joao, who seem to decline all the interviews lining up at him. There was a door named, 'J.C.' and when he opened it, the scent of the air coming from the room smelled a lot like dry paint and hint of Joao. The paintings were hung up on the walls beautifully; his paintings have a hint of abstract and monochrome.

"Congrats, brother." Antonio says in a cheerful tone, patting Joao lightly at the back.

"Thanks." Joao says, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

You browse through the paintings and you have never been this amazed in your whole life. All of the paintings in the room are made by Joao fucking Carriedo, _every single one_ of them received an award by some famous person or something. You slowly alter your eyes and realize how _completely fucking big the paintings are. _Your body jolted as a hand grab your shoulder. You look at the back of your eyes and it was Gilbert.

"What, have you fallen in love with Joao's paintings or something? " Gilbert chuckles, he shoulder hugs you and joins you on your 10 minute staring contest on Joao's paintings like he's fucking invited. You cross both of your arms and ignore his shoulder hugging you right now.

You heard yelling at the corner of the room, and it was as you guessed. It was Joao's voice, and judging by the tone of his voice, he sounds rather enraged.

"Why wasn't I informed that my other painting was stolen last night?" he asks, his tone gradually became softer. You look from your shoulders, ignoring Gilbert near you. You notice when Joao is furious, he always smile like there's no problem at all. You find his smile so damn attractive, you blush almost instantly.

You stop looking at him and locked your eyes on the ceramic cream floor. You bury yourself from your enormous long sweater and kept your face hidden for Gilbert not to see. You feel yourself move, as Gilbert grabs your hand and pulls you away.

"We need to go. We don't want to be involved in this, now do we? He'll cool down later. God he's scary when he's mad. He smiles like he's the spawn of Satan or something." Gilbert shivers as he pulls you to the exit. Antonio and Francis were already waiting at the car; Antonio welcomes us with his cutest smile as ever.

"The staff ordered every visitor of the museum to go because of some reasons. I wonder…" Antonio sighs as he enters the car. You sit at the back seat, since you didn't really want to sit near him. Then again, you realize it was a bad idea because you are now sitting between the _two idiots oh my fucking god. _You decide to keep your arms on your pockets and pretended to sleep with your hoodie hiding your upper face.

You four spent the night In Antonio's room doing your homework. Antonio and Gilbert began slacking off again; you and Francis had to convince them to do it after several attempts. You heard a loud noise outside; you feel the house move on your feet.

"Ah…he's back." Francis says as he continues with his work.

After several hours, you four decided to call it a day. You went to the bathroom because you didn't have time to take a shower this morning, and you can practically tell you stink. You take of your sweater, then your shirt, placing them on one side. You stop to wash your hands and when you glance at yourself in the mirror you notice something. You lean forward, squinting unnecessarily at your reflection as you tilt your chin up in dawning realization. There is a huge purple blotch low on your neck that is barely obscured by the top of your shirt. You widened your eyes in horror.

It's your first hickey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I just love characters who smiles a lot but evil in the inside. I guess you people call it yandere? I'm not really familiar with terms haha

a lot of love and thanks to The Happiest Emo on Earth! I guess im going to send you my rough draft for the next chapter? :)

And also hugs and kisses to BushieBrows for her creative ideas! Those ideas are actually pretty good and im considering some of them! and maybe twist it a bit? hehe

expect the next chapter a little bit late. Joao needs to cool down for a bit. (́^◞౪◟‵)

reviews are most certainly loved!ヽ(́◕◞౪◟◕‵)ﾉ.

**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER (?) **

_"I don't think it's very funny." you protest, cheeks pink. he quirks an eyebrow._

_"Oh it's funny." he answers, leaning back._

_"But what if Antonio saw? You know he'd freak out and ask all these ridiculous questions! how am i supposed to answer them? I know he'll find out sooner but he absolutely cannot find out that we..." _

_"That we what?" Joao prompts, crossing his arms over his chest, using his smile again to distract you. Your face is burning bright red right now. _

_"You know!" you say, refusing to play along. "Did you do it on purpose?"_


	8. Chapter 8

You trace the outline of your neck, the face in your reflection getting a little pink. Joao has completely marked you; you assume he did it on purpose for Antonio to see. You have absolutely no idea to erase these kinds of things. Now the lower of your neck has a violet neon blotch right in the middle.

You realize you didn't tell Joao that you want this plan to be a secret; you panic until you turn red all over. You thought that Joao wouldn't care if Antonio finds out, knowing his carefree personality. Maybe he even wants Antonio to know. This situation you must absolutely fix, but you decided to talk to him later, hopefully not in a terrible mood.

After taking a shower, you took out your crimson turtleneck shirt and tight pants, putting them on quickly. You make sure the mark is hidden well and unnoticeable, you wear your jacket just in case.

You go outside of the bathroom, Antonio giving a funny look at you.

"Are you cold?" he asks, and smiles curiously.

"Mm…How are you not cold?" you ask, avoiding contact to him.

Antonio just shrugs as he continues to read his book. You wanted to talk to him more and ask if he saw it, but he is too absorbed in his book. You sit down near the edge of his bed, looking at the window near the corner.

"So your brother…Is he always like that?" you start off awkwardly. Antonio looks at you, closes his book and you have completely grabbed his attention.

"No,no. He's not always like that. I mean I know he rarely frowns, but he always just shrugs his problems off like it didn't happen. He sometimes breaks stuff when he's angry and I always have to clean it up after. Why do you ask?" he sighs, resting his chin on his palm.

"Um…I don't know. Just curious I guess." You lie lamely.

Antonio sits up near you, giving you a good ruffle on your hair. He stands up and takes a towel from his closet, placing it on his shoulder. "Well, I guess it's my turn to take a shower now." You nod; your eyes following him until he goes in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>You tried to sleep, but your eyes are keeping you wide awake. Joao can't escape through your mind, your body is forcing you to stand up and go to Joao to talk about the situation, but your mind is forcing you otherwise. After a few hours of thinking, you decided to sneak out of Antonio's room once again and visit Joao.<p>

You think of walking there like last time, but Joao's face is fresh in your mind. Nervously, you tap the door twice as quiet as you can.

You jolt as the door opens in front of you. Joao steps in backwards as he let you inside. His mood is kind of different and you sighed in relief. You can't help but notice his room smells a hint of…alcohol?

"No waltzing in like you own the place, little boy?" he asks, closing the door behind you with a soft click.

"Not today, I guess." You say as you fiddle with your hands. Joao is still dressed like he was when we went to the museum. He's wearing a green collar shirt that popped up around his neck, and black tight jeans. He looks so good to you; you are embarrassingly attracted to him and that you wonder if you should be worried. Joao is classically handsome and attractive, and compared to you you can't help but feel all derpy and a scrawny teen you are in a turtleneck and tight pants. You guess Joao didn't see you as that, the curve of his smile is almost fond.

"What's this? You cold?" he asks as he tugs your turtleneck.

"Ah." You start, getting tugged forward near him. Joao is in such an easy mood that it's getting distracting. "Its uh, it's just um." You reach up and pull down your turtleneck, tilting your head back to show Joao what you're hiding. You watch his face for his reaction, but to your surprise, he just snorts and laughs.

"I don't think its very funny." you protest, cheeks pink. He quirks an brow.

"Oh it's funny." he answers, leaning back on his chair.

"But what if Antonio saw? You know he'd freak out and ask all these ridiculous questions! How am i supposed to answer them? I know he'll find out sooner but he absolutely cannot find out that we..."

"That we what?" Joao prompts, crossing his arms over his chest, using his smile again to distract you. Your face is burning bright red right now.

"You know!" you say, refusing to play along. "Did you do it on purpose?"

"Hmm. I knew you'd hide it. Everyone goes through learning to hide it. And besides, I thought you maybe you'd like it."

You turn your eyes and sigh dramatically, refusing to respond.

"Well…we should be more careful. What would I have said—"you trail of as your eyes locked on to something else. Joao picks up something and it grabbed your interest.

"You want some?" he asks as he hands you a bottle of a peculiar looking wine. You raise a brow, and decline his offer almost instantly.

"I'm sorry…I..ah...don't drink."

"Suit yourself." He says as he opens the bottle. He takes out a cup and pours half amount of the wine in to his cup.

You watch him drink as you sit on the edge of his bed. You think this was a bad idea, catching him drink at a time like this.

A few minutes and 2 bottles of wine later, Joao pokes you with a half empty cup of wine. His eyes are half lidded and he's still smiling, despite of what happened earlier. You wanted to decline, but Joao keeps poking you with it until you take it. You sigh in defeat and take the cup nervously. The cup smelled strong; you wonder if this is different than the one he had earlier. You take a small sip, both of your eyes are completely shut.

"How is it?" Joao asks, leaning his head on his desk.

To your surprise, the wine actually tastes good. You have never tasted anything like it, and the sensation in your mouth begs for more.

"Its…good."

You finished the cup already; you take a bottle on his desk and poured some more. The tingling sensation you feel right now is stunning, you feel your head as light as a pillow.

After finishing your fifth cup, you feel like you're going to pass out. You stay awake because Joao is still observing you intently on his desk. You switch your eyes and looked at the clock at the side of the room. You can't seem to tell what time it is, the clock keeps moving from one side to another. You are definitely drunk, you thought. You have a feeling the bottle he gave you wasn't wine at all.

Joao joins you and made you sit on his lap, gently holding you like a baby. Your head feels so light, you can't even think straight. You let yourself lean on Joao's chest, his arms locking your body like you're his doll. You twitch your head upwards and began to watch his adam's apple bob, mesmerizing you. Without thinking, you lean forward and press a kiss just under his jaw, then let your head fall to his chest again. You feel so warm and sleepy and light headed.

Joao looks surprised, from what you can tell. As soon as the thought strikes you, you sit up until your standing on your knees, keeping the same height as him. You look at his face with a certain desire, and he is looking at you hard as well. you fiddle with his hair and curled it some more.

"Your eyes are green, after all. It was kind of hard to tell, since last time the room was pretty dark. They're darker than Antonio's though, it's pretty." You babble, and your voice seems too loud to you. You hope you're not talking really loud.

Joao doesn't say anything, he just moves in towards you and you close your eyes and tilt your face up expectantly. He puts his hand on your cheek and covers your mouth with his own. You taste the strange flavour of alcohol in his kiss and you breathe in a spicy, rich scent of his cologne. Everything about him is so strange yet demanding, and you revel to that.

Joao slips his hand to your stomach, his bare fingertips teasing over one nipple and making you gasp into his mouth. He uses that opportunity to slip his tongue past your lips to explore, and you feel your face growing hot. It's embarrassing how you get so hard easily; you could almost feel your erection pressing up against the fabric of your pants. He pulls out from the kiss, and you take your time to catch your breath and think for a moment. He lets a finger press in your mouth, and you open as he slips it inside, you close your lips around it instinctively and sucking. Joao leans down on your shoulder and breathes heavily on your ear.

"God…Lovi," he growls. "wanna fuck you so bad."

Your face flames red to hear such filthiness, your heart skip a beat. You let him take off your clothes, exposing your upper body completely. You lean on Joao as he continues to kiss you on your neck intensely; the time ticking on the clock didn't bother you both as much.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, you sit up from the bed, not knowing where you are. Your head feels so foggy and aching, you already have forgotten how many cups you've drank last night. You check the time, and it was already 6am. "Fuck!" you cuss in a low voice, gently crawling out from the bed. You modestly put back your shirt on and fixed your hair. You put your attention back to Joao who was sleeping soundly on his bed, unaware of you not being on his side.<p>

Standing there, you wonder what things would be like tomorrow when you won't be staying in the same house anymore. Will you even be able to see him at all? You're not even sure how to let him know you want to.

Quietly, you walk to his desk full of liquor when you found something that gives you an idea. Joao's phone is placed near his pencils and art stuff, you sneak and look over your shoulder and then pick it up. You slid your thumb on the unlock screen and went to his contact list, you type in your number and saving it as "little boy."

You slip out of his room quietly; the hallway is a bit dim as the sun is still rising. You notice a room on the right corner of the hallway is wide open, and you can't help but feel the urge to check if someone's awake already, but you let yourself dash quietly to Antonio's door, wishing that he's not awake.

~~~.

**A/N: **I tried not to make the scene intense and all. Im not even sure if i should end this as spamano or portano, i'll just see what i can write.

**EDIT 2: **I stated at the first chapter that i would add more pairings in the future chapters. But instead i'll focus on Spamano and Portano more. You guys only came for Portugal and Spain, right? haha  
>I'll try not to throw in any more pairings in this fic. Since there's going to be a school scene, maybe i'll hint them?<br>I dont write action and i dont see Portugal and Spain as enemies. They're good bros ok

and also i apologize for any errors.

Once again, expect the next chapter to be a little late. my teacher decided to throw us a lot of homework needed to be done before march break, so...

And lastly, Reviews are loved! don't flame tho because i tend to get sad over small stuffs.


	9. Let it Begin

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait! i finished this a week before march break and I had someone to proof read it first. Thank you **the happiest emo on earth **again for your help!

* * *

><p>You're in school now, and you're completely exhausted.<p>

You can't help but nod off in all your early classes, an act that reminds you of a certain friend of yours. The bell rings, and you pack your belongings and head to you locker. Ugh, a bunch of dicks are blocking your way as usual, keeping you from accessing your locker. Is the universe conspiring to fuck you off this early in the morning? Not in the mood to deal with this right now, you tap your foot impatiently, waiting for the dicks to end their little rendezvous and move on. You catch Feliciano observing you closely but you just continued to fiddle with your pencil, hoping that if you act unaware, he'll just shrug it off or forget about it. You see Feliciano smirk and make a gesture at you, but you're too distracted to care.

Casually (or so you hope), you glance at your phone, checking to see if 'he' had messaged you. You try not to be disappointed when you find not a single missed call or text message notification. Joao is probably busy, you tell yourself, or maybe he hasn't checked his phone yet. Despite your attempt at reassurance, you can't help but sigh as you put your phone back into your pocket and resume stuffing your books into your locker.

After what seems like an eternity, lunch time arrives, and Feliciano manages to get you alone long enough to drag you to the cafeteria. He leads you to your and his usual table, offers you a seat, and gives you his biggest smile. He goes to sit across from you, placing his food on the left corner of the table. He lets his chin rest on the palm of his hands as he quirks an eyebrow at you.

"So..."

"What?"

"I noticed that you've been avoiding me ever since Antonio's party, brother." He begins, reaching for his juice bottle and sipping from it. "You're hiding something from me."

"What? Pfffft. What gives you that idea?" You say, hoping you don't look as guilty as you feel. You take a bite out of your sandwich and chew feverishly, saving yourself from having to say any more.

"Well, I just found out recently from big brother Francis that you had a surprise sleepover at Antonio's place after the party. How come you've never told me?" he asks, smirking that smirk that lets you know he's being playful.

"God. Don't be ridiculous, Feliciano. We were hanging out together the entire weekend, and I just didn't had the chance to call you. And don't get any fucking ideas. I didn't have any fun with them, they're just as annoying as you are." You answer, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Ve, of course, of course. How was your weekend there?"

"It was boring as hell."

"Mmhmm. Did you guys do anything particular?"

"Humph. We played video games and ate a lot of food. That's it. Nothing else. The End."

He nods slowly and continues to drink his juice. You stare at him intently, squirming in your seat as the silence dragged on. You know he's trying to get at something, and you wish that he would just tell you already.

"So…nothing unusual happened?"

Bingo.

"What the hell? I don't understand what you're saying." You try to keep your voice as neutral as possible. He pauses, placing his drink down and slowly adjusting his arms on the table.

"In all seriousness, I'll do you the favour of not telling your feelings for Antonio. But that's not what I came to talk to you about. Antonio…" he fidgets, looking rather uncomfortable with the subject.

"I'm going to be honest with you. Your feelings for him are extremely obvious, but rest assured, Antonio hasn't figured them out yet. But something about him seems…different. He seems more tense and distracted and I'm really worried."

You steal a glance at Antonio out of the corner of your eyes. He is sitting down on Gilbert and Francis' table, totally absorbed in his thoughts. He looks like he's thinking about something hard; his eyes are locked on the table.

"...He looked okay this weekend." You can't help but get slightly defensive.

Okay, you can't lie, not even to yourself. He's been acting a bit strange all weekend, almost as if he's avoiding you.

"Really? I've been asking around, and he's been neglecting his homework lately. I've heard that he has been called by several teachers, and none of them has said anything nice about him. He even looks a bit pale."

It hits you like a punch in the gut, hard and without warning. Antonio may be upset about something.

"I..ah..do notice him being quiet lately." You say hesitantly.

"So it's not just me, right? You've noticed it too?" he asks, his shoulders relaxing as if he's relieved about being able to finally discuss the topic with something. "Do you know what's been happening with him?"

"Not everything…" you say, which is probably more truthful than you meant to be. Feliciano looks disappointed because you won't spill the beans, but you can't possibly blurt out your thoughts about the whole situation. It will be like you're spreading rumours about him. You're not even sure if he's into you.

"Don't worry, Feli. I'll try to talk to him. I promise."

Feliciano looks like he wanted you to say more, but he simply shrugs and begins to eat his lunch.

"Alright."

After school, you walk home with Feliciano, declining an offer to go somewhere with Antonio and his friends. No attempts are made at any conversation. You are zoning out again. Is Antonio upset because of…? If he is, how did he found out? Did Joao possibly betray you and…?

You snap out of your thoughts as you finally arrive home. Quickly, you retreat into your room and collapse heavily onto your bed. You rest your chin on your pillow and stare dully at the wall, your heart feeling heavy.

You wish you could talk your feelings out to someone but there is no one except for Antonio who understands you. You roll over sit at on the edge of the bed, running your fingers quickly through your hair. "Enough with Antonio. Aren't you trying to forget your feelings for him? Straighten yourself out, Lovino." You say to yourself, gently slapping your cheeks as if the feeling would go away.

There's only one person that could talk to tonight, and after yet another glance at your phone you miserably resign yourself that it won't be happening.

You turn on your laptop and lazily did the school work piled up on your desk. You can't focus on your studies and every other second your mind betrays you and you think of Joao. Your phone hasn't beeped at all, and the silence in the room is killing you. You replay the moments when you were with him and try to figure out what went wrong, swearing on the top of your lungs to your empty room that the next time you're around him you'll show him how serious you can be.

A beep in your phone sends you flying off your computer chair and run off to your bag. You check your phone and unfortunately it isn't Joao. It's Antonio.

"Hey! I'm sorry for completely ignoring you the whole day. How've you been?"

You try to your best to pretend you didn't know why he's asking, being your jerky self as always. You notice that he seems to sound a little wounded from your obvious lie. You asked him to call you, and immediately, he dials your number and calls you.

You two spend all night talking about the homework, nothing unusual. Just like what best friends are supposed to do.

Yesterday, You spend the next two nights cooped up in your bedroom. Last Monday, you lied at Antonio on how you got his older brother's number. Just thinking it makes you feel a stab of guilt so intense you actually feel ill. Above anything else you should be considering Antonio's feelings, but here you are fretting over whether or not you can keep sneaking off with his brother behind his back.

It's Thursday morning when you decide enough is enough. You obviously don't fancy Joao as much as you previously thought, and you need to pull yourself together and stop being obsessive. Antonio is back to being his cheerful self, you two begin to pass notes in class and start to broflirt (yes, broflirt) with each other like nothing happened.

It's pretty late in Thursday night and you are still trying to finish your homework you've procrastinated this morning. Your phone buzzes on the side of your computer, the ringtone is screaming at you to answer it. You sit up on the edge of your seat and check your phone, and you feel goose bumps forming on your skin.

"Heh. Cute."

Your stomach exploded with butterflies and your hands tremble. The number is not saved into your contacts, and even though it's only two words you know that it's Joao. You can't believe it took him so long to text your number, but the relief you feel is so intense that you almost feel light headed.

"That took you long enough!" you respond, and you fall onto your bed, looking anxiously at your phone screen and waiting for his reply with baited breath.

"I'm sorry, Lovi. I was busy this week trying to, um...punish the thief. Did you miss me?"

A dorky grin forms on your face.

"No. Not at all. Why, did you miss me?"

"It's possible."

You smile incredulously and stare at his answer for half a minute. You blush slightly and give yourself a full minute to answer back. Now that you're talking to him, you realize you've missed him more than you thought you did. There's a heavy weight in your chest, bidding you to ask him something, forcing you to be direct for once in your life.

"So…is there any chance…uh…fuck." You answer, and that's as far as you can get.

"Oh? We could meet up, definitely! How's tomorrow night sound?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay, I have CH 10 written out but I only did a paragraph long. hehe. See how lazy I am?

I'm busy the whole week next week! (March 26-30)! I have this Camp trip and I won't have any internet or anything orz. expect the next chapter to be a little late too!

Also my birthday is on the 27th of march...don't I get any greetings? ^u^ jk jk

thank you all for your lovely reviews~


	10. Chapter 10

It's Friday evening and there's nothing more that you want to do than just crawl into a hole and die. Joao specifically told you to come at 7:30pm, but you got a little carried away with the whole 'you'll be fashionably late' not it's almost 7:30. You practically launch yourself out of bed, pushing all those horrid thoughts of revenge out of your head.

You're casually dressed, with a slightly formal top and tight, black pants. You don't bother to groom your hair, since its look weird when it's all fixed up like that German bastard Feli always seems to be with. Time to go. Careful to be as silent as possible, you leave your room and lightly push the door closed. You tip toe your way down to the front door, hoping Feli won't notice you leave. You're about to open to door and slip out when a voice behind you freeze you in your tracks.

"Brother, where are you going?" Feliciano asks, face scrunching up to form a worried expression.

_Fuck! What do I do now? What should I say? Feliciano can see right through me, but I can't let him know…_

"Ah!..er…Well, I'm going out with a friend. And no, you can't come."

Feliciano pouts. "Aw...Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business! I'll be back before midnight, okay? Stop asking questions! There's nothing to worry about."

Quickly, you open the door and slam it shut before Feliciano can say any more. You begin walking but your legs feel like jelly and it feels like you can collapse any second. After a few minutes of walking, you realize that you left your bag on your bed. You're also completely lost. Frantically, you dig your hands into the pockets of your pants and, finding your phone in one of the pockets, breathe a sigh of relief. You immediately find Joao's number and call him.

"Hey." You start.

"Oh, Hey! Where are you? I've been waiting here for quite a while now." He says with a hint of concern on his tone.

"I-ah…got lost. And my little brother's bein' suspicious on me…"

"Hm. He doesn't know?" he sighs. "Alrighty then. I'll pick you up. Where are you anyway?"

You look around and see a street name just ahead.

"I'm at Delaney Avenue." You hear a couple of muffled voices coming from the phone, but you wholly ignore the background noise.

"I'll be there in five minutes, okay? Call me if you encounter any trouble!" he hangs up and you just lean on the streetlight, occupying yourself with your phone. You check the time and it is already pass 8pm. You feel a cold breeze pass by you, and you cuss as softly as you can. You know that meeting Joao is a bad idea. Feliciano may call Antonio and ask if you're with him, and when they find out that neither of them are with you, they'll start worrying. After a long aggravating silence later, you see a black car park in front of you. You see Joao jump out from the car and greet you with a smile.

"Hey!"

"Hey. Took you long enough."

"Sorry…Are you alright? You seem to be catching a cold. Where's your sweater?" he asks.

"I think I left it at home. I ah…can't go there right now," You reply feebly.

He removes his coat and drapes it around your shoulders, and somehow, you immediately feel warm and protected. Sitting in the front seat of his car and watching the scenery go by in a blur, you can't help but smile fondly and bury your face on his jacket, inhaling the sweet scent of his cologne.

Joao has set up a lovely dinner for the both of you at this really famous Italian restaurant in the city. You just stand there awkwardly, taking in your surroundings. Your eyes widen, and you can't help but marvel at the beauty of the restaurant.

"It's really nice, huh?" Joao smirks, resting his chin on his knuckles, his attention solely on you.

"Oh, yes! God, this place's fucking amazing. It feels just like I'm back home." You answer, squeezing your fingers on your knees.

He chuckles and _ohgodohgodohgod_, he's giving you one of his killer smiles again. You feel yourself blush and squirm in your seat. You're pretty sure that he's still looking at you and can see that you are blushing. An awkward silence fills the atmosphere.

A waiter suddenly comes out of nowhere and gives the two of you menus. You let Joao order the food for you since you don't know anything about the food they serve here. He orders the best and expensive meal on the menu, and gives the waiter a tip for his service.

You two have a little heart-to-heart about your little brother and his uncanny ability to read people. He asks you all these ridiculous questions and you comparing him to Antonio. He talks like Antonio, he smiles a little different like Antonio, and all the while you're talking to him there is a chorus of"Antonio Antonio Antonio Antonio" in your mind.

You remember that for the past few days, Antonio seems to be a lot quieter than usual and absorbed in his own thoughts. He doesn't attend to any of his club activities like the Archery club and the Soccer team and many of his friends have taken up the habit of annoying you for information, but all you can say to them is a flat out 'I don't know.'

"Hm? What's wrong? You thinkin' about something?" Joao asks.

"Its about Antonio…" you blurt out. You are not supposed to say that out loud. But it won't hurt to ask him about his brother, right?

"What about him?" he asks, his voice stern and without a hint of curiosity. You look at him. You can tell that he's completely uninterested with the subject, but you continue on anyway.

"I don't know, he's been all lazy and shit. The bastard has been neglecting all his homework and school clubs for the past few weeks, so I thought that I should ask you if you know anything."

"What? So you noticed it too?" he chuckles a bit, and returns to his what-the-hell-I-don't-care-about-him face. "Meh. I've been meaning to ask you that too. He's been upset for a while now."

"Everyone's worried about him. And none of his close friends know what the fuck is happening."

"Who's everyone?"

"Francis, Gilbert, Feli, his club friends, and, uh, me of course."

Joao lets out a tired sigh. "I only know that after that messy sleep over, he hasn't been the same. He's been locking himself in his own room and avoiding me." Your eyes widen.

"Do you think he…?"

"Hm?"

"Never mind."

You sit there and process all the information Joao has given you. The very last thing you've expected to find out from asking Joao about Antonio is that he's just as lost as you. Joao runs his hand through his hair and lets out an irritated sigh.

"He's hiding something, that's for sure," he proclaims.

"Can't you just…fucking ask the guy or something?"

"You honestly think that I can talk to him when he's all locked up in his room?"

"AT LEAST TRY!" You scream, surprising the both of you. You never thought that you'd be able to yell at him like this.

"Lovi…" he sighs and smiles weakly. "I appreciate it. You did your best but there's more shit you'd need to know before you understand the situation. Do me a favour and leave it alone from now on." You can't help but notice the hint of jealousy in his tone. His possessive side is showing, and it's kind of terrifying.

Joao keeps on echoing the sentiment that you don't understand, but you _DO_ understand. You see more than the both of them even realize. It's so frustrating. He laughs at the look on your face.

"Look at you. You're not gonna let this go until you find out what's bugging him, are you?"

You don't say a word.

"Alright, then. I'll let you do what you want." He shrugs. "But c'mon, let's not waste our time talking about him." He stands up and you know the conversation is over. He grabs your hand and takes you out to the balcony.

You can't help but feel like someone's there watching you, but you shrug off the feeling as Joao catches your chin and pulls you into a chaste kiss. You run your hands over his smooth face and down to his broad shoulders, breathing in the scent of soap and aftershave. His hands rest on your thighs and you two stay like this for a few minutes.

Hearing the squeek of a familiar voice coming from the restaurant, you break the kiss. The door is transparent and you can still see the people eating at different tables, but you are pretty sure from your angle that they can't see you and Joao. Then you hear another squeek, and you pull yourself away from Joao's arms.

"I think we should stop." You say softly. You can't help but hear the chattering near you. It's muffled, but you can make out your name and Joao's.

"Why?"

"I think I hear people coming…"

"It doesn't matter. If they're not interrupting us, then they don't mind." He says, as he begins to pull you in for another kiss.

"N-no, I think I –we should go home. It's pretty late." You say and you start walking away, leaving Joao at the balcony. He follows you after and he offers you his jacket again, which you accept...what? It's fucking freezing outside, and you forgot your belongings at your house because of stupid Feli.

Yeah, blame it all on him.

"I'll drive you home," he says, and it looks like he's not taking no for an answer.

"Um, that's alright. I'll just get a Taxi. Don't want to bother you or anything."

"I'll drive you home," he repeats.

"I don't want Feli to know anything about this."

"I'll drop you off near your home. I don't want you to get hurt along the way. Please…"

You give up and finally nodd. He looks grateful and he smiles at you so brightly it's like he's the fucking sun.

You leave the restaurant, and you don't seem to hear any more voices. Probably it's just all in your head and you're just imagining things? Yes. Just keep on believing that.

"It's not as if Antonio's going to pop out from the trees. It's not like his lazy ass to stalk you or me," he laughs, and you begin to think.

That is definitely something Feli would do.

That is DEFINITELY something Gilbert and Francis wouldn't be able to resist doing.

"That makes me feel a lot better then. But there still could be a possibility."

He gives you a look that you can't quite interpret.

"What?" you ask.

"Would it be that awful if he finds out that you like me?"

You're taken aback, and you laugh, thinking it must be a joke, but stop when his face remains passive.

"Oh, you were serious." You stop smiling. "Wasn't it your advice to avoid blowing my friendship with Antonio in the first place? Do you really think he'd ever speak to me again if he knew about us?"

Joao shrugs. "I think he'd get over it."

You still can't be 100% sure that Joao isn't trying to mess with you, so you just shake your head.

"Well, either way, I don't think I can handle that happening just yet. For now I just want to get home undetected, okay?" you ask as gently as you can manage. He sighs and you realize that you're already at his car, and he has politely opened the passenger door for you.

"Have it your way. But trust me kid, you're not gonna want to have him find out on his own."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank you to **the happiest emo on earth** again for editing~

reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is the unedited version. I sincerely apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>You wake up Saturday morning due to a distant rumble of thunder and your room still as dark as hell. You can hear the wind from your window and the quick hail knock on the glass. You remember from last night that you got at home at like midnight, and it was a good thing Feliciano was sleeping. You sneak your way to your bedroom and slid your way to your bed as soon as you walked in to the room.<p>

You kick off the covers and go downstairs; checking your phone on your pocket to make sure it's there. You remember last night about the possibility that your brother might be spying you, so you thought of good excuses to say to your brother while you stand near the kitchen door.

The sound of the fridge yanking open makes Feliciano to turn his head. He greeted you with his normal "Ciao~" and "Good morning" and you all responded with a nod. You grab the orange juice from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard, and poured half of the cup some juice. As you were about to drink, Feliciano passed by you with a plate filled with eggs and bacon. "Brother, how was your little rendezvous with this person went?" Feliciano asked, his tone is genuinely curious. You can't tell whether he knows it or not.

"It was good. I mean I've been with that person ever since grade school, so I kind of know what type of place we would go to."

"So…where did you go?"

"You know, those …clubs where…uh, bands perform and stuff. No more goddamn questions and eat your eggs and bacon!"

Feliciano quirks a brow and later shrugs it off and continued to eat his breakfast.

Hoo boy. That's was a fairly good excuse.

You two finished your breakfast and did some few chores on the room, and you can't help but notice Joao not texting you or calling you. I mean you're kind of relieved and sad at the time, Feliciano might get a little bit curious and ask whose calling and YOU have to make another plausible excuse.

"So do you have anything planned today?" Feliciano asked, his eyes are darted on the TV remote.

"No…not really." You say regretfully.

"Yay! Its been a while since we've had a decent time together. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"With this weather? I'd rather stay at home."

"The we'll watch some of the movies I've rented!"

All you did was groan in response which meant "yes" in your brother's language. All of the movies he had sucked as hell and it's not even funny. He would always look for shitty romcom movies involving a girl and a guy having issues and gets resolved in the end. Soooooooo great.

As it turns out, the movie he got wasn't that bad at all. You are not rather fond of action/romance kind of genres, but the story was decent, and kind of interesting. You watch as the main character enters the bar with his friend and oh, now he's with his sister. And another friend. Who seems to be a little bit weird.

"So the story is about this guy who cheats on his girlfriend because he has the hots for this other girl, and the girl _obviously_ likes him back, but to date this girl, he needs to fight what, seven of his ex boyfriends? Wow. This is just, oh my god, what – "

"Amazing? Good? Decent? Incredible?" Your brother prompts and his eyes are still on the screen.

"Lame." You lie and you snicker. Man, you can't just help it. You lean down on the couch as your brother starts to explain how the movie was amazing, and you just stare at the screen where the two…

Two guys were kissing.

"Uh…"

"Oh, remember Wallace? He's Scott's roommate and he's-!"

_Ding dong._

"Someone's at the door." Feliciano informed you.

"Naww, its fucking raining hard outside, and it's probably the sound effects in the movie."

_Ding dong._

"Oh. Last time I checked, they're listening to this lame rockband who doesn't seem to be good at all. Uh, I think you need to check, brother."

"Ugh, alright. But I highly doubt that there's a person who will come here with this kind of weather." You say and you stand up, walking to the door. Oh, wow. _There is_ a person outside. Who in the hell would come here with this awful weather? He looks awfully familiar though. Brown curly hair, tanned skin, vivid green eyes…

"Oh, uh, Hey, Lovi." A completely drenched Antonio stands on your doorstep, rain streaming down his hair and clothes. For a second it come so unexpected, it's like no one knows what to do. Until your brother tagged along after and welcomed Antonio.

"Antonio! What are you doing here? Come inside, quickly! You're going to get sick!" he says.

"Oh, uh. Thanks, Feli. I-Im sorry about this," he says, teeth clattering as he goes inside, hugging himself tightly. He's not even wearing a jacket, just his simple plain shirt that's mostly transparent and clinging to his shivering form.

"I'll go get you some towels." You say and walked as fast as you can upstairs. You hurry to the bathroom, your brain racing to catch up the situation. Something must be going on for Antonio to show up like this, and you're afraid to find out what it is. A voice in your head tells you one thing: _He knows_.

As you hurry down with two fluffy towels on your arms, you hear Feliciano's surprised voice.

"_You walked_ all the way here?"

"Yeah, uh. It's no big deal, really. Im sorry for dripping all over the carpet." Antonio says, which sounds a bit too casual.

"Don't worry, it'll dry." Feliciano says kindly.

"You hand over the towels to Antonio who takes them, and began to dry himself up. The room falls silent and no one in the room has the courage to ask what happened to him. Finally Feliciano speaks up and tries to stay as calm as possible.

"Antonio, what happened?"

You can tell Antonio is feeling hesitant before he answers, he stops drying himself and paused.

"I had a fight with my brother…Is it okay if I stay here?"

Your stomach is doing nervous flips now, and you are staring as hard as you can at Antonio's profile while he looks at Feliciano, but his expression is unreadable.

"Of course! You can stay here any time you want." Feliciano says. "Lovi, do you have any more extra shirts? I think mines are all too small for him."

"I think I do." You say and you two began walking upstairs to find Antonio a pair. Its not until you've closed the door to your bedroom behind you that you didn't realize you haven't spoken a word to each other. You lean against your door and this time you took your time and really, really look at him, and you can see how he's really bony and hunched and his head is down.

You pass him some clothes and he nods as a thank you. You look away and try as hard as you can not to stare at him as he quickly strips off his damp clothes.

"Im sorry for barging in unexpected," he says, as he paused mid way. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh, you came in the right time." You say, your mouth twitches up to a smirk. "My brother and I are watching those RomCom movies again. You know how I hate those kinds of movies."

He chuckles and returns back to his usual face. "I see."

"I find this just a bit weird. I honestly don't know what's going on with your brother." You say, and it's the truth.

"Its no big deal. We can probably just ignore it, Lovi." He says.

"Give me a little credit, Antonio. Im not forcing any of this. I seriously want to fucking know what's going on." You say, almost like a command. You almost felt guilty when he didn't respond right away, but Antonio seems like he's relieved to be defeated.

"Alright. I'll tell you after I change. I'll tell you everything." He mumbles and retreats his way to the bathroom. You make sure the door is shut tight when you checked your phone for any recent texts from him. You tap your phone to check, but there was no word from Joao ever since you two texted back and forth last night.

You put aside your phone and decided not to think about it anymore. Joao might get furious when he find out he's here, and you don't want to cause another issue. For now, Antonio's your top priority and you can ask Joao another time.

He's taking a bit longer at the bathroom so you took your time to prepare his bed next to you and added more pillows and blankets.

When Antonio comes back from the bathroom the tension between you too vanishes because the outfit you've given him was definitely small for his own height. The pajama pants you have lent him falls down just above his ankles. You try not to laugh but it became audible a few minutes after looking at him.

"Whats so funny?" he asks, completely puzzled.

"You look like a total idiot with those pants."

He blushes and tries to lower his pants down a bit below his ankles.

"Oh, uh, it's not my fault you're short, Lovi." He smirks.

"Well, maybe you're just _too tall_." You say as you tried to think of a good comeback. "So, uh, let's cut to the chase. I don't want to be all pushy or anything, but It sounds that you think that I don't care and im not letting this go," you admit.

Antonio sits down next to you, and gave you and apologetic sigh. "I never said that I think you didn't care."

"Seriously, you kind of fucking hinted it, idiot."

"Oh, did I? I'm sorry, then..." he says, and continued on. "He just asked me a bunch of odd questions, is all. I don't really get half of them, but I think he's implying something."

Your stomach fills up with curiosity and nervousness and you become hesitant to ask. "L-like what…?"

"I don't know, questions mostly about my school life or something. Francis and Gilbert have been acting a lot weird too, ever since yesterday. "

Oh those two. They probably know by now, but it looks like they didn't tell Antonio yet…"So how did you guys fight?"

"Oh well, he just got mad at me for spilling juice on his art. He'll recover soon. For the meantime, I'll stay with you. I usually stay with either Francis or Gilbert, but why not you this time?" he managed to smile, and you can tell it's genuine. Your smile became somehow awkward and your eyes are darting all over the place. You try not to blush, but you couldn't just help it.

"Is something the matter?" he asks, tilting his head.

"Ah, nothing! Fuck, its just that…you _have a really_…nice face." You say and you immediately covered your mouth after you said it. Oh my gosh what did you just even said. Why did you decide to be honest right now. Why.

"What?"

"Oh, uh nothing! So do you want to watch a movie? With Feliciano, of course."

* * *

><p>Its late at night, and the movie is not even over yet. You three decided to play some board games first before restarting the whole movie again, and ate dinner after. Right now the main character is still fighting the fifth and sixth evil ex boyfriends, and it's getting kind of boring now.<p>

After the movie ended, the whole room turned dark as the credits began to roll. You didn't notice that you fell asleep during the movie and your head is entirely leaning on Antonio's shoulder. You sit up and blinked wearily at the screen, you move your arm to wake up Feliciano but he's not in the couch and you find yourself hitting an empty arm chair. He's not in the spot where he sat on. He's not on the floor. He's not on the couch. He's definitely not in the kitchen.

You nudge Antonio and grabbed his arm completely, but it turned out to be useless. He just sat on the couch again and tucked himself like a baby. You decide to yell at him after.

You went upstairs and you couldn't help but notice your room is wide open. You room was dark, except at the side where Feliciano was standing, looking at your phone.

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing?" you ask drowsily as you begin to walk up to him.

"Brother…Who is Joao…? And what is he to you?" Feliciano asks, looking sincerely upset.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"He seems to like you a lot. You two go on dates and be all cuddly." Feliciano continues as he ended pestering your phone.

"So it was you who was spying on me."

"I just wanted to make sure where you were going! Besides, Francis spotted you somewhere near a dark street post and that's where I became really worried."

"Guess what? I can perfectly take care of myself, Feliciano. I should be the one taking care of you. And Joao is none of your fucking business. " you say rather harshly. You didn't notice you were yelling so loud, that you woke Antonio up. He is standing right behind you, completely lost at the strange sight of you two fighting.

"What are you guys talking about…uh…er, Joao, I heard?" he asks, rubbing both of his eyes gently and stares at both of you. Specifically at you.

"I think its about time to tell him." Feliciano demands and you got Antonio's full attention now.

"Guess what this conversation is about? Not that particular topic. And guess whose business that still isn't, fucking yours, that's right."

Both of them tilted their heads as they looked at you, not amused.

"Did my brother call or…something?" Antonio asks as he drops himself down on the bed, rolling on the other side.

"No, but I think big brother here has something to say!~" Feliciano declares, walking to the door and slowly closing it, leaving a tiny space for his mouth to talk to. "Don't mess this up, brother. Make sure you tell him, otherwise this whole thing you've created will cause an uproar." He whispers, and left.

You shivered, and took a step to where Antonio was. Antonio's face was covered by the pillows as he lay down on the opposite side. You sit down on the edge of the bed, and you begin to talk.

"So, uh, Antonio…" you prompt.

You waited for a response, but nothing came out. All you here was the ticking of your clock, and the sound of Antonio snoring.

You groan and decided to give up and probably will tell him tomorrow.

You crawled in to bed, stealing a glimpse at the tired brunette, listening to his snoring that made you fell asleep.

* * *

><p>a free cookie for the person who knows the movie they're watching~<p> 


End file.
